


【灿勋】空蝉

by MistIris



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 是个真父子，灿勋不逆，三观不正





	1. [朴灿烈的独白]

[朴灿烈的独白]

 

我将盘子里的最后一小块牛肉吞咽了下去，用餐巾抿了抿嘴，肃立在一旁的沉默的女佣人立即心领神会地上前，躬着腰、低着头开始收拾餐具。

瓷具碰撞发出的清脆声响在偌大的餐厅里回荡，从长长的宴会长桌的这端传到那一端。

其实坐在这长长的桌前用餐的，唯独我一人而已。

郑重其事地独自坐上主人坐席，由佣人们掐着时点分别奉上火候刚刚好的前菜、汤品和主食，在沉默的空气中一边抿着冰镇的威士忌，一边慢条斯理地用完晚餐，仿佛是在进行什么庄重的仪式——此情此景，连我本人都觉得荒谬、可怜又可笑。

我坚持着这种传统，不过是妄图用这细致、琐碎、费时费力的仪式，碎片一般地填满这难捱的漫漫黑夜。 

毕竟于我而言，清醒的每一瞬间都不过是一种痛苦的煎熬；每当睡神最终捕获我的意志的时候，我总会在迷离之际暗自庆幸，我竟是这样熬过了又一个漫长的日子。

我用手轻轻敲了一下已经空了的酒杯，深褐色的液体便缓缓地漫过了圆形敞口玻璃磨砂杯里那颗圆滚滚的冰球。

这是今天晚上的的第三杯了。我感觉身体轻盈如羽。

不得不承认，酒精是个美妙的好东西。

从前，我是不酗酒的。

那是在我很年轻很年轻的时候，我和所有那个年纪的人一样，追逐成功、追逐财富，追逐刺激和享乐；和他们都不同的是，这些我都不费吹灰之力就得到了——我比他们起点更高，更聪明，也更有决心。

然而，在内心深处，当我在深夜静默里拷问自己的灵魂的时候，我发觉我其实从未从这样的追逐中获得过一丝一毫真正的快乐。我只不过是在随波逐流地顺应这个世界的规则而已，精神的刺激也好，肉欲的欢愉也罢，都不曾叫我真正沉迷。

可我那时是多么地意气风发、踌躇满志呵！我才23岁，就已经拥有了世俗所渴求仰望的一切，尽管灵魂贫瘠、内心空洞，却深信不疑：真正能够形成我信仰、解救我苍白灵魂的东西，触动我麻木不堪的灵魂的人或事，终有一天会出现；事实上，我的生命之光、我的毕生所爱、我从身到心所真正渴求过的唯一，的确就在不久之后来到了我的身边。

那是多么光彩夺目的日子，我人生中最快乐的17年。

而如今的我......

我把他弄丢了。

我站起身子，稍微活动一下筋骨。灯火通明、富丽堂皇的餐厅里，玻璃落地窗倒映出我苍白的剪影来——一个高大挺拔、衣冠楚楚、面容俊朗的中年男子。

大言不惭地说，尽管我已经年过四十，早生华发；尽管这几年来的内心饱受相思之苦的蚀骨销魂的折磨，我的外貌仍然可以说是一个极其漂亮的男人。只要我尝试着走出这个宅子，像一个正常现代社会的正常人士一样进行必要的社交活动，我可以非常轻易地得到任何我想要得到的伴侣——女人也好，男孩也罢。

可他们都不是他。

在我人生的头22年里，我未曾拥有过他；正如我现在已经失去了他。在那闪着金光的十七载光阴之前和之后，我都不过是一具漂亮的空壳，一棵看似枝叶繁茂、内里早已坏死的朽木。

可是啊——人心是如此古怪的东西。未曾得到，和曾经拥有、又蓦然失去，感受竟是如此天差地别。他曾经给我带来一整个光明的世界，而当他离开了我，他不止是收回了他带来的光辉，而是将我本就匮乏空洞的灵魂又剜去了一大块，剩余的那部分稀薄的灵魂，仅仅能够勉力支撑我留着一口气，保持活着，在无边无尽的黑夜和白昼里，等待着，期盼着，兴许哪一天他会回心转意，回到我的身边。

足足三年了，我一步都未曾走出过这个宅子，心怀一丝妄念，生怕错过他归家的时刻。

这不会对这份巨大的家业造成什么实质性的影响，因为公司的日常运营早已交给稳妥选择的职业经理人。每周四，我的总经理都会拜访这座别墅，向我汇报公司日常经营的一些情况，早年那些和道上纠缠不清的瓜葛也被处理得妥妥当当——这是在他还只有八岁的时候我就完成的工作。我想要用我全部的精力和时间用来陪伴他成长，也想留给他一份清清白白的财产基业，他可以全然靠着股息过着无忧无虑而养尊处优的生活，做任何他想要做的事。

可人心是如此难以捉摸。

我自诩目光敏锐，颇能识人。从前在我还亲自处理企业和家族事务的时候，短短的一面，就足以令我判断出对方客套话语下隐藏的动机和真实意图，判断一个人是否值得信任和深交。

可恰恰是在我最珍爱的、唯一最在意的一个人身上，我是如此盲目，以至于做出了一生之中最大的、致命的误判。

我创造了一切优渥的条件，让他能够自由自在地选择他人生的方式，做任何他想做的事。

而在事情发酵、变质的整个过程中，我竟全然没有意识到，他唯一想做的事不过是彻底地脱离我。

每每想到这里，我的内心便无胜悲戚。已经支离破碎的心竟然还能再度被揉得更碎、绞得更痛，真是咄咄怪事。

就在这个时候，夏日沉闷的夜空里毫无征兆地霹下了一道闪电。紧接着，忽然刮起了一阵狂风，胡乱地敲打着佣人们还未曾来得及关上的窗户，它回旋着咆哮着的声音，宛如地狱中传来的不曾休止的痛苦的呜咽。

又是一道更大的闪电，那亮光使得落地窗外的光景霎时间明如白昼。那片他极其钟爱、时常在里面漫步嬉戏，或是在凉亭里静静发呆凝望的修得别致的月季园也被照得光亮，我有些怜惜那开得正盛的加百列，不知道他们在即将到来的狂风暴雨侵袭过后，还能残留多少香艳。

很突然的，在十多年以来的第一次，我想起了那个女人。

啊！我想起来了，那个女人死的时候，也是这样骤然地下起了狂风暴雨。

那时她便是跪倒在我的腿边，即使是这样的姿势下，她仍保持着大家闺秀应有的那份矜持高傲的风度，全然不像一个无助的人，一个刚刚被宣告整个家族都被一个不剩地清理掉的丧家之犬。而我默然而僵直地端坐在餐桌前的同一个位置上，以俯视的角度看着她，戴着手套的右手里握着一把装了消音器的勃朗宁自动手枪。

她比我见过的很多叛徒都更有骨气地主动握着我的手将枪口对准了她的胸口。

她说，她所留恋的一切都不复存在，所爱的人都已经尸骨无存，她的生命已经失去意义，恳求我快给她一个痛苦。

而我，这个名义上是她的丈夫的人，显然没有被她包括在“所爱的人”之内；不过这很公平，因为我也从来未曾爱过她，一刻都没有。

细想起来，命运当真是和我开了一个巨大的玩笑。世俗的人，总说孩子是夫妻爱情的结晶，我和那个女人之间未曾有过爱情，甚至连与爱情相近的一点悸动和情愫都没有，但我们的孩子却的的确确成了爱情的结晶。

不，确切的说，是属于我的爱情本身。

那个曾是我妻子的女人死前对我唯一的恳求是希望我善待世勋，善待我和她的孩子。

我毫不犹豫地应下了，这本是一件理所当然的事——世勋不只是她的骨肉，他身上也流淌着我的血。

我说我当然会善待他，我会爱他。

她于是忽而莫名其妙地放声大笑，笑得生气勃勃、十分畅快，全然不像一个垂死之人。

她说朴灿烈，你根本就不懂爱，你也注定得不到爱。

回想到这里，我忽然毛骨悚然，浑身的皮肤在轻薄的棉料之下起了鸡皮疙瘩。那是她死前怀着至高无上的恨意对我下的诅咒，竟然是一语成谶。

她说得没错——我根本就不懂如何去爱，我本该给予那个孩子的天底下所有正常父亲的那份恰到好处的纯粹的慈爱，可我给了他更多的扭曲的、龌龊的、不该有的爱。

我这一生直接或间接地害过很多人，双手沾满了无法洗净的鲜血。可在我心中的天平上，那些渣滓、叛徒和疯子都死有余辜。我唯一放不下的罪过，却也是我最甜美纯粹快乐的源泉——

我诱奸了我的亲生子。

当他成熟到能够意识到我们可悲的家庭关系是多么病态而反常之后，他无法承受这个事实，而逃离了我。

世勋啊，我的世勋。

在这样一个风雨交加、仿佛整个世界都在震动的夜晚，你是否也在风雨中飘零，像此刻那被雨水捶打的白色月季花备受摧残呢？

仅仅是这样想象，我便心如刀绞。

不，你应该待在一个温暖、舒适的地方，神清气爽、一身明亮。你身边该有一个爱你的人，一个能够给你正常的爱，让你能够毫无负担地活着、爱着、快乐地微笑的人。

是这样的信念支撑着我苟延残喘，撑过这没有你在身边的无边炼狱中无尽的黑夜和白昼。

 

tbc.


	2. [边伯贤的独白]

[边伯贤的独白]

 

这世界上有那么多的城市，城市里有那么多的酒馆，而他却偏偏走进了我的这一间。

——那个男孩推开“爱神”酒馆的木质悬空式百叶门的时候，这句来自《卡萨布兰卡》的台词突然蹦进了我的脑海。

毫不夸张地说，他一进门，便如磁石一般自然而然地吸引了室内所有的目光——从离吧台较近的小圆桌边那两个显然是下班与闺蜜结伴来喝上一杯鸡尾酒的年轻女孩，到角落里坐着的那位胡子拉渣、大腹便便、从下午开始就不停地往自己口里灌啤酒的中年大叔，再到那个在卡座里西装革履、戴着名贵的手表，只点了一杯咖啡、显然是在等人的青年职员。看见他，大家都瞳孔张大、面色微红、呼吸急促，哪怕他仅仅是穿着一件最为普通的藏青色亚麻格子衬衫，下身搭配卡其色修身牛仔裤和白色运动鞋，打扮活像一个最为普通的东京青年。

他能唬住别人，不代表能够唬住我。

能以一个外国人的身份，把“爱神”经营成浅草地段最为受欢迎的酒吧，靠的当然不仅仅是我出神入化的调酒技能，还有我出类拔萃的眼力和口才——独自前来这里喝上一杯的人，胸中或多或少都怀有难以排解的苦闷，比起一个劲儿地给他们倒酒，我更倾向于给他们推荐合适的酒品，循循善诱的动用我与生俱来的说话的魔力，引导他们开口倾诉，如此这般，我的客人们离开“爱神”时，虽不能彻底地摆脱现实的烦恼，但起码能够获得一丝畅快，一场心灵的减负，而不仅仅是靠烈酒的麻痹逃避痛苦。

我这一独一无二的能力，首先自然是建立在精准的观察力上。

他伪装得已经足够好了。那副从容沉稳的神色，那一丝不苟地梳到脑后、被发胶定型过的碎发，那身很符合社会人士标准的穿搭，还有他笔挺的鼻梁上的那副精致的黑色细框眼镜。

可是他的眼神骗不了人，那张干净白皙的脸上的少年气也躲不过我的火眼金睛。我判断他实际年龄绝对不是他想要表现出来的二十四五岁，或许连二十岁都未满。

他用淡淡的目光扫视了一圈店内的环境，便径直地走到了我面前的吧台边，在最左侧的一张高脚凳上坐下。

近看起来，他那光彩夺目的外貌简直令人心颤。而老天，我见过的面孔没有一万，也有七八千，却从未见过如此精致漂亮的少年。

在暖黄色的顶光照耀下，那高贵美丽的额头和眉骨宛如美术馆中的大理石雕塑，细腻白皙的肌肤在这样的距离下仍然白璧无瑕，他有一双忧郁而清亮的寒星般的双眼，隐没在那看起来并没有多少度数的透明镜片后面。

“客人是从哪里来的？您看着不像本地人。”

我将一只玻璃杯放进清洗的水槽，抬头向他微笑示意。

“我是韩国人。”

他说。

“呀！巧了，我也是。”

我瞪大了眼睛，改用母语向他问候，兴致勃勃地将酒单递给他：“他乡遇同乡，你的第一杯我请了，不过在那之前——我需要看看你的身份证件。”

他那秀丽的眉头微微蹙了起来，语气有些迟疑地问：“有必要吗？”

“哎呀客人，实在不是我想刻意为难，隔壁那间‘蓝梦’，上个月把关不严、没有仔细查看证件，让几个长相老成的未成年高中生混了进去，几个毛头小子没大没小上来就冲着最烈的酒去点，喝得醉醺醺地就到处找人打架，家长们来收拾残局的时候，差点没把他们店面给砸了呢！所以现在，这条街上的酒吧都谨慎得很哩。”

他又迟疑了一小会，这才低头从裤兜里抽出了一个护照皮夹，在桌底下翻开之后，用大拇指遮着他的姓名一栏，小心翼翼地举到我面前，让我去看下面的出生年月：1994年4月12日。他的确满二十岁了。

“呀，生日快乐——虽然晚了那么一两天。”

“谢谢你...”他轻轻地笑了一下，他笑起来的时候，那双好看的眼睛会微微拱成半月形。“...请给我来一杯波本威士忌，加冰。”

“你确定吗？”我微微挑了挑眉，“对于第一次来的人，我会推荐一些比较好入口的酒，比如金汤力，或者龙舌兰日出。”

“不了。”

他淡淡地回答，话音不重，但语气非常笃定：“就要威士忌。”

“好的。”

我从冰柜里取出了一块大的冰块，放到干净的案板上，又拿来了我的单头冰凿，反手握住，另一只手用一个中型的镊子固定住冰块，锋利的凿头一点点地从上方、侧身开始一点点地雕琢，先是将不规则的冰块铲出一个接近立方体的形状，接着，我力度稍微轻缓地将立方体雕出一个饱满的圆球——这个过程持续了大约有五六分钟，期间，被凿碎的冰渣时不时星星点点地弹飞起来，有些飞到了我的脸上，舒爽之中带着一丝丝刺痛。

现在，市面上能够快速制造圆形冰球的模具非常多，但我仍是喜欢亲手凿。手凿出来的冰球，纹理和细小的棱角都不尽相同，每一颗都是独一无二的，正如每位客人都有着自己的故事。

我把凿出来的冰球放入rock杯里，手法细致地将威士忌倒入杯壁和冰球的缝隙之中。

在完成了这一切工作之后，我将酒杯双手递给了他。

他轻轻探出舌尖，刚抿了一口，眉头便不受控制地皱起来，两扇纤长的睫毛也微微煽动着。

“没关系，威士忌并不是所有人都能喝习惯的，慢慢来，让香气再飘一会。”

我微笑着对他说。

他将圆形的玻璃杯缓缓地放在面前，注视着那琥珀色的液体和在灯光照耀下波光粼粼的冰球。

他沉默了许久，久到我几乎要认为他会是那种喜欢默默独饮，而不愿意和酒保攀谈的那种客人。

然而就在这时，他开口了：

“我父亲...就喜欢这样喝。”

“你父亲一定是位很有品味的男人。”

“...他？”

他以轻不可闻的鼻音轻哼了一声，又呷了一口酒，我捕捉到他眼底闪过一阵诡异的神色，那其中有怨忿、轻蔑，以及一丝丝莫名的让我感到有些不安的情绪，我分辨不出具体是什么。

看来是个不太受欢迎的话题。我不动声色，扭转了话头，一边开始清洗手中的器皿，一边问他：

“所以...是什么让你在这个早春季节不远千里来到了东京？”

“......就是觉得，这个时候的初樱，应该会很美。”

“自己一个人来？”

“是的。我的日语说得还不错，更何况以前也不是没来过。”

“哦，之前来过？”

“嗯。”

在我低头清理吧台的这当会，他竟然就将那杯威士忌喝了见底。

“再来一杯？还是尝试一些别的？”

他先是摇了摇头，接着又觉得这样似乎有些歧义，于是将空杯子往吧台内侧推了一点，说：“再来一杯，还是一样的。”

我专心致志地重复刚才的一套动作时，他忽然有些突兀地接上了之前的对话。

“和他来过。”

“谁？”

我一时没反应过来。

“和我父亲。”

他低下头，似乎是毫无意识地用上牙轻轻咬着下唇。

我不知道忽然之间哪里冒出来的勇气，突兀的话语就这么脱口而出：

“容我这个陌生人冒昧地猜一猜，你们父子之间关系出了严重的问题，以至于你离家出走，甚至于千里迢迢地跑到异国。

他没有回答，也没有阻止我继续说下去——

“是成绩？不，我看着你像一个聪明的孩子。打架闹事？肯定也和你没有关系。那么，是恋爱相关的事吧。”

话音刚落，我便觉得我似乎说错话了——因为他的嘴角绽放开了一丝凄楚的微笑，那是十分真挚的悲怆和忧伤，和一般青少年无病呻吟的莫名忧郁决然不可混为一谈。

“…我和他之间的问题，要是有这么简单就好了。”

他轻轻地晃动手腕，使得酒杯在他手中微微地呈八字形晃动，随着光线的不断变换，冰球的切面折射出深浅不一的光泽。

“...我父亲所做过的事我一辈子都不会原谅。你又怎么会明白呢？”

说完这句话，他将玻璃杯内壁与那颗坚实的冰球之间残余的那点威士忌一饮而尽。

在他走出酒吧门之前，我忍不住叫住了他，我的理性和情商告诉我这话兴许不当讲，但我还是说了出来：

“——你知道吗？我觉得你并没有你自己认为地那么恨你父亲。”

他十分错愕地回头看了我一眼，没有说话。

“我不知道你注意到没有，你从一个半小时前进来为止统共说了不到二十句话，却有超过一半都是关于他。”

 

tbc.


	3. [世勋的信]&[朴灿烈的独白]

[世勋的信]

 

父亲，

 

好久没有这样称呼您了——老实说，还真让我感觉有点怪。尤其是在这一切发生了之后。

请原谅我的不辞而别。

但是我想，我真的无法再和您一起在同一屋檐下生活下去了，再这样下去，我会疯掉的。我相信您也明白我的心情。

请不要试图花费精力来找我。

当我想明白了这一切，想明白了自己该怎么与这个世界共处的时候，兴许我会回来的，虽然我也不敢做保证。

 

你的，

世勋

 

 

[朴灿烈的独白]

 

世勋走的那一天，一切似乎都毫无征兆。

这样说似乎也并不准确——就在他出走一个星期前的一个薄雾绵绵的早晨，他突然大喊大闹，将我书房里的水晶台灯砸了个稀烂，书架上一半的珍稀英文原籍被他毫不留情地摔在了地上，两个佣人花了整整一个下午，才将它们按照年份和出版社重新摆放整齐到它们应该摆放的地方；在那之后，他将自己锁在卧室里，滴水不进，足足二十个小时，我在门前先是低声下气地哀求，接着声色俱厉地呵斥他无理取闹，他都不肯打开那道厚重的门，甚至不曾回应我一句话。最终，我精疲力尽、头皮发麻、气呼呼地回到了自己的房间。

说来奇怪，愤怒、担忧和痛心几种极端的情绪都同时涌上心头，竟使我十分疲惫，以至于一躺上床就被睡意侵袭，不省人事。

但我在两个小时后就醒了——并不是自然醒，而是被某种熟悉的触感唤醒的。

在我睁开双眼之前，我最先感知到的是一具的娇软的肉体紧紧依偎着我的感觉，紧接着，被唤醒的是我的嗅觉，他身上独有的那股混杂着奶香、乌木香和春天刚刚萌芽的青草味的体香幽幽地萦绕在空气中，我不由得深深地吸了一口气。

然后，我睁开了眼睛：卧室里没有开灯，只有从我未完全阖上的窗帘缝隙中透进来的冷冷的月光，在世勋此刻光裸着、非常随意地搭在我盖着被子的下身上的双腿上，羊脂玉一般的肌肤透着莹莹的微光，他整个人侧卧着，我先是看到他头顶的发旋，他察觉到我醒了，便抬起原先靠在我臂弯里的脑袋，一只手撑着脸，另一只手无比自然地抚上我的前胸，眨眨眼睛，天真烂漫地看着我，仿佛断定了我已经不再生他的气一般——事实也的确如此。

“你吃过了东西没？”

我抬起身子，撑起上半身坐起来，发现自己的声音沙哑得可怕。

他微微嘟了嘟嘴，轻轻摇了摇头。

“...我让他们给你做一点夜宵，你已经一整天没吃过东西了。”

他眼疾手快地上前抓住了我伸向床边的服务铃的手，在我困惑不解的眼神中，将我的食指含入了口中。

他嘴里又热又潮湿，随着他舌头轻轻舔舐的动作，我感到一股电流从指尖传导到全身。

与此同时，他软软的小手轻车熟路地掀开被子，隔着睡裤握住了我已经抬头的前端。

——我是被情欲所支配的野兽，早在刚才我尚未从睡梦中完全苏醒的时候，我的身体一感知他的靠近，就雀跃着起了反应。

他吐出了我的手指，像是不在乎、又有点像是故意地让一道银丝溢出了嘴角，他在黑暗中的双眸亮得像两块晶莹剔透的宝石，他保持着直视着我的视线，双手支撑着上半身，轻轻挪动地着他娇嫩的膝盖往下，直到他的脸与我的胯部齐平。

然后他低下头，隔着布料，用他双唇去勾勒我勃起的性器的形状，这样上上下下摩挲了几下，我已经处于情难自抑的爆发边缘，这时他停了下来，冲着我挑了挑眉，说：

“——爸爸，用你的东西喂饱我呀。”

自从我们变成这样的关系以来，他已经很少称呼我“爸爸”或者“父亲”，总是直呼其名地叫我“灿烈”，哪怕在有别人在场的时候也不例外；偏偏在床上，他总时不时地又冒出一两句“爸爸”，奇怪得很，这总是能让我更加欲望勃发。

那天我们从午夜时分一直做到阳光斑驳地照进来的时辰。没有一句多余的话，我们又莫名其妙地和好了，就像他突如其来的崩溃一样——这样的循环在我们开始这种关系之后，几乎每隔一个多月都会发生一次，我原先料想这次也不会有什么不同。

在那接下来的一个星期，相安无事。直到他消失前的那个午后，世勋都表现得很乖巧、平和，看上去开朗又快乐，现在回想起来，或许仅仅是做给我看的而已——为了离开我，使我放松警惕，他居然处心积虑到这种地步。

不知道是不是由于我潜意识中对记忆进行了美化——自那个下午过去之后，三年以来，我想我再也没有见过那样好的天气。

那是一个秋日的午后，太阳懒懒地挂在碧蓝如洗的晴空之中，阳光既不刺眼，也不至于稀薄；由于头一天晚上下了雨，空气十分清新，令人神清气爽的微风扑在面上，深深吸上一口气，仿佛那股属于自然的灵气就也被吸入了骨髓似的。我心情畅快，身体轻盈，走进世勋的房间，想问问他愿不愿意在这个大好的天气里和我一同去后山的丛林里活动一下筋骨————

但世勋不在房间里。

每天下午定时来清洁卫生的女佣人刚好在此时路过走廊，我叫住她，吩咐她去看看少爷现在在哪里。接着，我漫无目的地在他的房间里来回踱步，他午睡过后未叠好的床上还满满地充盈着他温热的体香，于是我走近，在他的床边坐下。

就在这个时候，我看到了那张被他妥善地折好、用他最喜欢的那个独角兽形状的水晶镇纸压在床头矮桌上的薄薄的信纸。

我把那张轻巧的便纸抽了出来——这是一封很短的信。

我刚读了两句，便觉得浑身无力，如千斤重量直直压在了我的身上，剧烈的痛楚从我两边太阳穴直直地捣入我的大脑，伴随着一阵突如其来的耳鸣，巨大的轰鸣声切断了我对外界所有的感知。

当我的意识回笼之时，我发现自己双手死死地揪着那张薄薄的信纸，浑身发抖，恸哭不止。

 

——我失去了我的光。


	4. [金俊勉的独白]

[金俊勉的独白]

今天是周四。

  
一个星期当中有七天，七天里有五天是工作日，这其中，我最害怕周四。

唯独在每个周四，我总会让秘书无条件地推掉所有的采访、会议和商业洽谈。

因为每个周四，我会从早上起，就会将自己关在办公室里，阅览和整理上周的公司经营简报，将那些数字仔仔细细地捋一遍，从中筛选出较为重要的信息，再深深地刻进脑海。  
午饭时间，我会独自一人在自己的办公室内用餐，用餐的期间，我会静静地在脑海里过一遍早上阅览的内容，在心中形成下午汇报的腹稿。

过了下午两点，一辆全黑的劳斯莱斯库里南会准时出现在我的公司楼下，将我带到离首尔市中心约莫七十公里的那座山中别墅去。

那是一座高达六层、统共有两个巨型宴会厅和三十余间客房的大型别墅，三面靠山，南面有一片湖泊。从层层叠叠的林翠覆盖的隐秘的小道上行，那维多利亚式风格建筑的尖尖的屋顶便在云雾之间逐渐显形。

这座别墅、四面环绕着别墅的山林，以及由我所悉心照看打理的庞大企业，都属于朴家，更加确切地说，属于这个叫朴灿烈的男人。

朴式的产业从未上市，因而只有像我这种核心管理层，才有机会一瞥这个庞大的产业帝国那惊人的体量。

然而若非亲眼所见，一般人都很难相信，这样一个坐拥巨额财富、享有一切享乐资本的人，竟然过着那样一种离群索居的单调生活——自三年前，他的独生子、也是他唯一在世的亲人失踪以后，他一步都未曾踏出过这座宅子，也几乎未曾接待任何亲友。

一个又一个周四，每次见到他，这种奇怪的印象便愈发深刻——那副俊美、挺拔的身躯，越来越像一个苍白的影子，在惨淡的日光下变得愈发稀薄。

尽管他神思依然敏捷，行为举止依然十足气派。但不知怎的，我总觉得那双依然明亮的杏仁眼之中，有一团隐秘的火焰正在逐渐地熄灭。  
他从前并不是这样的。

在车上，我无可抑制地回想起我第一次拜访这所府邸时的情景。

那是大概四年多以前了，刚刚接任了总经理职务的我，忐忑不安地走进了那间约莫五十平方米、两面墙壁都被红木书架和各种书籍占据的书房。朴灿烈坐在书桌对面，冷冷地半眯着眼瞧着我。照常理来说，这张脸轮廓柔和、线条流畅，眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇线条都华丽精致，本不该产生如此让人有压迫感的气势。但我实实在在地被他散发出来的冷峻气场所震慑了，原本在内心倒背如流的数据和简况竟然汇报得结结巴巴；更何况，他极其聪明敏捷，总能捕捉到一些我自身都未曾注意的细节，将我反问得哑口无言。

就在我磕磕绊绊地把第一次简报进行到一半时，书房的门忽然打开了。我停下了口，回头想看看是哪个不识相的佣人胆敢叨扰。

——我看到了一个精灵般的美少年，带着森林中的雾气和露水从门后走了进来。

他看上去大概15岁上下，个子已然窜得很高，但骨架之精致细巧，得让所有妙龄少女都要相形见绌；那张秀气的瓜子脸恨不得比我的巴掌都要小，在这张小得过分的脸上，竟能集合了希腊雕塑一般高贵立体的前额和鼻梁，以及东方式含蓄清秀的水墨般的眉眼，恰如其分地组合在一起。

看见我这个陌生人在场，他也不怕也不恼，目光直直地越过我，冲着书桌后方的朴灿烈笑了。

我回头一看，惊讶地发现朴灿烈方才冷若冰霜的脸，此刻如同春日消融一般，被一股难以名状的柔情充盈着——他整个人都明亮了起来。

而那个精灵一般的少年在他一路的目光注视之下，用不可思议的轻盈姿态径直走进了书桌的后面——然后，似乎是将我当空气一般，直接坐到了朴灿烈的腿上。

“灿烈，你快来试试，我从后山摘的橘子。”

他的手指纤长而洁白，连修剪得整齐的指甲盖都透着淡淡的粉色，那几颗还沾着一点泥泞的橘子到了他手里看起来都显得高级了起来。

“...你看看你，招呼都不打就跑进来，爸爸有客人呢。”

朴灿烈说是这样说着，语气里没有一丝一毫的责备和愠怒，他伸出一只手从后面稳定住男孩的腰，使他在自己腿上坐稳。

少年将那几个橘子摆在自己的大腿上，专心致志地用他那纤白的手指去剥其中一个最大的橘子。

“...能有什么重要的事情...”他小声嘟哝着，仿佛觉得我听不到一样。

“钱这种东西不是和橘子一样熟了就能从树上摘下来的，世勋以后要学着了解这些才行...”朴灿烈说了一半的话被两瓣送到他嘴前的橘子给堵住了，他看着眼前色彩鲜妍的橘子，有些愣了愣，随即笑眼盈盈地张开嘴，将那两片橘子用舌头勾住送了进去。

兴许是我眼花，那一刹那间，我觉得他舔了舔少年沾染了汁水的指尖。

被唤作世勋的美少年仿佛是此刻才第一次意识到我的存在，偏过头来看了看我——这样的角度使得他将脑袋完全靠在了朴灿烈的肩窝里——问我：“叔叔，你也吃橘子吗？”

一股强烈的不安的情绪莫名地笼罩了我，我打了个寒颤，很惶恐地摇了摇头。

汇报在诡异的气氛下进行了下去。世勋听了不到五分钟，便被那些烦琐枯燥的数据弄得意兴阑珊，悻悻然地离开了房间。

朴灿烈恢复了刚才的严肃，专心致志地听着我的说明。半个小时后，这场令我身心俱疲的经营简报终于结束了。

在我起身离开之际，他叫住了我。

“有些东西你既看到了，心里总归难免有自己的想法。不过我既然选择你来接替这个职务，就是相信你是个明白人，知道什么东西该说，什么不该说。”

我如履薄冰，小心翼翼斟酌着自己的词汇，连连称是。

如今回想起来，朴灿烈的悲剧从那个时候起就已经初见端倪。关于小少爷的离家出走、渺无音讯，外人皆是不明所以。而我内心十分清楚，在那个春日的午后，在那个古香古色的书房里，我窥见的是怎样一个惊世骇俗的秘密。


	5. Chapter 5

[朴灿烈的独白]

 

我时常想将纷繁琐碎的记忆好好地捋一捋，看看事情究竟是如何一步步地沦落到这种局面的，却发现这很难办到。

在这座空荡荡的大宅子里，每一处都游荡着往昔岁月的残像。在我随着时光流逝而不可避免地变得模糊的记忆里，那些图像已经变得逐渐稀薄，像是在观看老电影一般，仿佛蒙上了一层朦朦胧胧的柔光滤镜。可即便如此，这日渐模糊的昨日的残像，依然比我现在所处的惨淡现实要鲜活、明亮上千倍万倍。

当我倚在主卧那朝南面的窗边，眺望宅子后方的那片玫瑰园时，我都依稀可以看见我的少年在中央凉亭的长凳上屈腿坐着，手里捧着一本书，微风时不时地拂过他的面颊，吹动他额边的碎发；有时候，那身影又忽而变成一个白玉可爱的小糯米团，用还不甚灵活的粉藕般的腿跌跌撞撞地在花丛间奔跑，两个女佣人跟在后面，诚惶诚恐，生怕他摔倒。  
当我在宴会厅的长桌上，在一片沉寂之中用餐的时候，我都会想起他还在的时候，厨房每顿总是要备上七八道精美菜肴——其实他自幼胃口极小，如此一般，每碟便都只能吃得下两三口，可他偏偏贪鲜，总想多尝些口味，我倒是也乐得纵容。

当我坐在书房里那张华丽的皮面扶手椅中，我的左腿总是隐隐地感到一丝微麻，那是他从前总是喜欢就着我的小腿，半跪半坐在柔软的暗红色羊毛地毯上，将脑袋枕在我膝头的触感；他从小喜欢如此，明明就是心里不满我对手头的事务关注度超过了他，却不言语，只是这样不安分地在我腿边，小动作多多。在他更小一些的时候，我只觉他这样可爱；在他经历过了情事的侵淫之后，这同样的举动便也沾染上了一种难以形容的柔媚的风情。

而在夜里——在夜里我时常整宿整宿失眠，只因这张太过熟悉的床上发生过太多的事。他的幻影时而是身长只到我腰际的小男孩，因为晚上做噩梦睡不着而半夜敲开我的门，钻进我的怀抱；时而是那个不知餍足的妖精，灵动的腰肢配合着我的进攻有节奏地晃动，动情之时全身都被浸染上粉樱色，漂亮得不可方物；更多的时候，他给我的感觉是介于两者之间，是我的孩子，也是我的恋人，明明刚刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，浑身上下未着寸缕，蜜穴里还残存着我的液体，却用小时候那种天真烂漫的语气冲我撒娇，埋怨腰疼得很。

说我道德败坏也好，堕落至极也罢——尽管我从理性和普世价值观的角度，清楚地明白自己的行为是多么的罪无可赦；但从情感上，这种恋慕之情的嬗变于我而言是一种自然而然的过程。我并没有娈童的嗜好，年轻时身边也未曾有过同性伴侣。因而我十分清楚，我渴望他只因他是世勋，是我此生唯一爱过，并将继续永远爱着的人。从前他是个孩子，我便像父亲一样爱他；他到了懂得情事的年龄，我便像情人一样爱他。父亲与孩子之间的爱还是与情人之间的爱，厚重的亲情与璀璨的爱情，在我的内心中并不是那么泾渭分明。我这颗心，只为他而燃烧过一次，因而所有的光和亮，我都想悉数给予，直至燃尽生命。

而我曾那样盲目而欢欣地以为我们之间已经能够达成这种默契——在世勋十二岁的时候，有一天下午，他放学回到家的时候闷闷不乐，咬着下唇不发一言。无论是巧克力珍珠奶茶还是新的游戏机都无法让他展露笑颜，我再三柔声追问，他才终于犹犹豫豫地蹙着眉，怯生生问我：

“爸爸，同学们都有妈妈，世勋为什么没有妈妈？”

我心逐渐地沉了下来，用双手捧住他粉嫩的小脸，小心翼翼地问他：

“世勋希望有个妈妈吗？”

他似乎并没有意料到我会这样反问他，瞪大了眼睛，愣了一下，接着皱着眉头，很苦恼似地思考了半晌，才轻轻摇了摇头。

我心里的石头落了地，揉了揉他柔软蓬松的发丝，笑着对他说：

“世勋呐，你用不着羡慕他们，你也不需要妈妈——爸爸对你的爱，比他们的父亲母亲两个人加起来的爱都要多，比他们所有人都要更多。”

他似乎是被我说服了，秀丽的眸子弯成两个小小的月牙。接着，像是突然想起什么似的，对我说：

“那我也要给爸爸更多的爱才行，爸爸没有妻子，但世勋要给爸爸的爱，比他们妻儿两个人加起来的都要多——这样才公平。”

从事后看来，他当时实在太年幼，根本没有意识到自己做下了一个无法兑现的承诺。可即将是这样，那一刻曾经带给过我的无上欢欣，在这许多的岁月的沉淀之后，依然是那么熠熠生辉、历久弥新。

 


	6. Chapter 6

[都暻秀的独白]

 

世勋是在两个星期前的一个下着雨的傍晚出现在我家的咖啡馆前的。

即使是在现在，我们彼此之间已经稍微比较熟悉了，看着他系着白围裙、在吧台和餐桌前后穿梭着忙前忙后的样子，依然让我感到非常地没有实感。

我们家的小店不过是这座平平无奇的小镇上一所很朴素的咖啡馆罢了，来往的也多数是附近学校里的中学生和搭乘电车去城里上班的打工族。而任何人只消看上世勋一眼，都会觉得他完全不属于这样的场合。这样的一个人不去拍电影、当歌手，而居然屈尊在小店做短期帮工，只要求一小时八千韩元的报酬，实在是令人不可思议。  
世勋倒是时常抱歉地挠着头对我说，自己笨手笨脚什么都不会，怕是反倒给店里添麻烦了。

他那双葱白纤长的手的确一看便知没干过任何体力活，可是“笨手笨脚”却绝对是怎么也说不上——他头脑十分机敏，双手也非常灵巧，尽管刚来的时候连怎么摆弄咖啡机都不懂，几种洗洁精和清洁剂都分辨不出，但什么东西只消给他示范一遍，他便能立马上手。

更何况，托他的福，咖啡馆的生意好了许多。

就像此刻，时间还不过午后一点，店里面已经坐满了人——几乎都是不超过20岁的女学生，趁着午休的时间溜出来看一看难得一见的美少年。

世勋的声线清朗，以男孩子的标准来衡量，稍微有些单薄，却和他温柔细腻的气质意外地相称；他的言谈举止，一接触便知是受到很好的家教培养，对谁都是彬彬有礼，非常有风度和气派。对于那些花痴女时而有些过分的调笑，他都不羞不恼、应对自如，唯独有一样——他拒绝任何人拍照合影的要求。

他也不会给任何人留下联系方式，依他的说法，他压根不用通讯软件这东西。他留给我临时联络号码是那种外国游客才会用的临时电话卡，安在一个连老人家都会嫌弃功能简陋的十分原始的手机里。但这个号码我统共也没有拨过几次，因为他总是在约定的时间准时地出现在店里。

一个长得像电影或者画报里才能见到的明星，用着完全被现代通讯设备淘汰的老爷机，隐没在这样一个无人知晓的小镇里的漂亮男孩，应该会有着相当扑朔迷离的身世和经历吧。

我尊重每一个人的选择和生活方式，也从来没有那种多余的好奇心，更喜欢默默地一个人做事，不做无意义的寒暄；我想，或许也正是看中了我的这种秉性，世勋才会选择安心在这里栖息。  
只是偶尔，在店里比较空闲的时间里，我会看到世勋休息的时候侧坐在窗边，无声地对着一张照片发呆，眼神里埋藏着太多我无法读懂的情绪。

那是一张用胶片照出来的6寸的小照片。从褪色的斑点来看已经有好些年头了，照片的正中央，一个面容非常高贵英俊的男人坐在西式的扶手椅上，在他身旁，一个小男孩十分自然地坐在他膝前，有些茫然懵懂地望向镜头。那小男孩有着精巧的下巴、高挺的鼻梁和俊秀的眉眼，一望便知正是世勋，而那个男人自然便是他的父亲了——不知道为什么，这个结论一下子落入了我的脑海。其实细细看来，他们二人之间并不十足相似——那脸庞的轮廓，五官的细节，并不是属于那种如同一个模子扣出来的典型父子相。可我就是立马明白，那就是世勋的父亲。


	7. Chapter 7

[朴灿烈的独白]

 

我的深红色檀木书桌上，此刻正摆着一张薄薄的信纸和刚从信封里取出来的一张照片。我盯着这两件东西，不知不觉已经沉吟良久。  
那张照片的像素极低，是一张慌慌张张地在室外对着咖啡馆内部、隔着一层玻璃拍下的照片。在那层灰蒙蒙的玻璃后面，那个蓄着短发、低垂着眉眼、围着白色围裙的身影，我比世界上任何一个人都更熟悉。  
难言的酸涩在我胸口沉甸甸地压着，使我的呼吸变得凝滞。  
毫无疑问，只消一眼，便能识别出这三年多以来，他的外貌发生了多么翻天覆地的变化——这三年之中，他长高了起码五公分，削瘦的肩膀似乎宽上了几寸，可依然瘦得令人心疼；独属于少年的柔和轮廓变得更为清晰和深邃鲜明，即使是在这样模糊的照片里，五官依然光彩夺目。  
这座宅子正厅的走廊上，我书房的桌上，以及我卧室的墙上，都挂着世勋不同时期的的照片；在我书桌左侧第二个上了锁的抽屉里，则珍藏着更多私密的照片，记录着我绝对不能容忍被第三个人看到的他的模样，每一张都是由我亲自在地下室的暗房冲洗出来的。  
其实根本无需这些图像的提醒，我都能闭上眼睛，在脑海中准确无误地描绘出他每个时期的样子，分毫不差。  
从他很小的时候开始，我们便亲密无间。他时常与我共浴。在足以容纳我们两人的大型浴缸里，他娇小纤细的身子完完全全被我的双臂包围着，泡沫流淌在他光滑细腻的肌肤上，散发出琉璃般的光彩，我目不转睛地将这片令人沉醉的旖旎尽收眼底，怎么也看不腻。  
我从前热衷于给他买衣服，数量之多，他每天换上个三四套都穿不完。我是如此痴迷地用镜头和肉眼记录下他在不同风格的服饰点缀下呈现出的姿容，不想错过他任何一种模样；在那些由于天气阴郁而无法外出的日子里，我常常将顶层阁楼里的门一锁，像打扮洋娃娃一样没完没了地给他做这样的换装游戏——这样的结果往往是，最终他终于厌倦不断地换衣服，索性光裸着身子躺在我臂弯里，而我从他的发梢吻到脸颊，从指尖吻到肩头，再一路向下。天可怜见，有时候我并没有怀着将这种爱抚进行到下一步的想法，反倒是他往往中途便受不了这样的抚摸，粉嫩的玉茎挺立起来，头部渗出晶莹的液体。  
从一个玉雪可爱的男孩，到一个介于男孩与男人之间的、发育得恰到好处的美丽少年，这具曾赋予过我无限极乐的美妙的肉体发生了多少细微的变化。这犹如在观摩大师绘制一副传世名作，明明将起笔的技法、油彩的调制、一笔一划之间的变换都尽收眼底，了解到了其中所有的门路，却依然还是会感叹最终成品的浑然天成，被那细腻而至高无上的美所震慑和捕获。这个世界上唯独只有我，知道他天鹅一般的脖颈何时长出了喉结，纤薄的肩膀是怎样一点点长开，小男孩玉柱一样笔直瘦弱的双腿是如何开始变得有曲线，窄窄瘦削的臀部从何时开始变得丰润挺翘，甚至光洁的下体是什么时候开始长出耻毛的...对他不同时期肉体的所有可爱之处，我都了如指掌。  
我的世勋离开我的时候十七岁又五个月，身高是一百七十八公分，体重不到五十六千克，腰身的围度恰恰是我张开的双手掌长，柔韧的大腿内侧肌肤如春天的嫩芽。   
我将这个少年的形象与那张模糊照片上那个完全长开的成年男性形象一一比对，每一分一毫的变化都令我的心揪得更紧。这是我头一次意识到，这一千多个日子已经永远地遗落在了时间的洪流里，再也寻不回来。纵使他有一天回心转意，回到我身边，我们的生命所共同缺失的那一部分也永不交叠。  
一个令人发狂的想法倏忽间闯进了我的脑海，我甚至为自己此前从未想过这个问题而感到震惊———他和别人做过了吗？  
17岁到20岁正是年轻的身体情欲勃发最旺盛的时期，我犹记得自己在这个年龄时是多么地放浪形骸，听由那该死的荷尔蒙作用而四处寻欢作乐。更何况，世勋在我的教化之下，已经比同龄人更早地受到了情欲的浸淫。

我想我是真的快要疯了。


	8. Chapter 8

[金钟仁的独白]

 

那个美人儿越过夜店里一大片摇头晃脑的人群，径直走到了我跟前，冲着我挑了挑眉。  
霎时间，似乎是有人在我耳边关上了一个开关，周遭嘈杂而无序的音浪都消褪了，唯独只剩下他淡漠却勾人的声线。  
他说：“请我喝一杯吧。”  
他的语气是那样漫不经心又不容置喙。也对——我心想，长成这副模样，大概这辈子也不会知道被拒绝是怎样一回事。  
我也确实没有想着要拒绝他。  
说实在的，我有些受宠若惊。  
从约莫三十分钟前他走近这家夜店的那一刻起，这里的每个男人女人都心甘情愿随时成为他的猎物。  
我示意酒保给我们一人上了一杯冰镇的威士忌。  
他好像对我的这个选择非常满意。小小的、粉嫩的舌尖轻轻在流光溢彩的玻璃杯边缘探了一下，才开始小口小口呷饮。  
三杯过后，我脚步歪歪扭扭地跟着他走进那间豪华酒店的套间，他轻盈的身子一路上时不时地撞在我身上，那样柔软而纤薄，使我简直疑心这是个羽毛做的妙人。  
从屋内合上那扇古香古色的木质门之后，他倚靠在墙边，懒洋洋地等着我的下一步动作。  
今夜的月色太美，我没舍得伸手去开灯。  
解开他衬衣上的第一颗纽扣的时候，他便禁不住开始颤动，我有些迷惑地望向那双寒星般的眼睛——他抿了抿嘴，示意我继续下去。  
我禁不住俯下身想吻住那玫瑰色的娇嫩双唇，被他猛地一下侧过头避开了。  
“不要接吻。”  
“......”  
我愣了一下，随即举起双手做了个投降妥协的姿势，表示理解。  
露水之缘，大家本就因寻求快乐而相遇，最重要的是双方都感到畅快愉悦。无论对方是男是女，我总尽心照顾他们的感受。我遇过许多形形色色的一夜伴侣，有的人天生能将性与爱区分得泾渭分明，有的人不能；有的人攀着一次高潮就能将泛滥爱意宣之于口，视贞洁如敝履轻易可以弃之，却将一个吻看得比什么都重。  
我接着去解他的衬衫纽扣，一颗又一颗。  
那洁白无瑕的前胸在我的视野中展露无遗，我禁不住发出了一声喟叹。  
他的身躯在衣物遮盖下显得修长而纤薄，白衬衫和修身的西装裤仿佛是被安置在衣架子上一样笔挺而齐整；可是褪去了衣物之后，这副躯体并不过分羸弱细瘦，薄薄的一层肌肉恰如其分地镶嵌在舒展的骨架上，而并不改变整体的纤细美。那莹白色的肌肤目之所及之处找不出丝毫的瑕疵，在淡淡的月光笼罩之下仿佛是在泛着微光。  
他的气息随着我每一次的触碰而加重，明显的喉结也不安地滚动。  
这并不是情动的反应——我停下手上的动作，抬眼望向他紧锁着的眉头和因紧紧咬着自己下牙槽的动作而显得更加锋利的下颚线。  
“对不起...”  
趁着我稍微后退了一些的当回，他迅速地从我双臂所形成的小圈里越了出去，手忙脚乱地合拢了刚才被解开的衬衣的前襟。  
他径自坐在了床边，双手捂着脸，身躯一半隐没在了黑暗之中。  
“...对不起，我做不到。”  
他的语气里满含歉意，身子蜷缩成一团的样子仿佛某种脆弱的小动物。  
“...没关系的。”  
我很想上前，给他一个不带情色意味的拥抱，但我迈出的一条腿在半空中停滞了——我沉默地想了又想，还是决定就这样离开可能更好。  
遗憾自然是有的，但世间遗憾之事十有八九，我已经学会了习惯。  
在我离开那个房间之前，我回头又望了他一眼。  
“——嘿，”  
他抬起头，那视线仿佛直直地穿过了我。黑色的瞳仁如黑曜石一般纯净美丽，但是此刻，那里头空空荡荡的，什么东西也没有。  
“——能起码让我知道下你的名字吗？”  
我问。  
他沉默了良久方才开口，声音轻得像一滴水汇入溪流：  
“...世勋。我叫世勋。”  
“世勋...”  
我不禁点了点头，是个好听的名字，可够称得上这个人。  
“…但愿我们有缘再见。”  
话是这样说着，我心里却有一种强烈的预感——我这辈子都不会再见到他第二面。


	9. Chapter 9

[吴世勋的独白]

酒店房门的门锁“咔嚓”地一声被阖上了。  
我静坐在漆黑的房间里，衣衫不整，灵魂也乱七八糟。  
今晚发生的事情不是第一次了——确切地来说，我从来就没有一次成功过。  
我今年20岁，正是风华正茂、血气方刚的年纪。荷尔蒙在年轻的肉体里横冲直撞，时时刻刻都渴求着抚慰。  
可我偏偏没办法和任何人发生亲密关系。  
别说是做到最后那一步了，不过是轻轻的抚摸都会立马令我产生生理性的排斥，身体僵硬得像朽木，克制不住地颤抖和恶心。  
最终的结局总是一样的———我只能满怀歉意地推开那个无辜的对象；然后，在一个人的房间里循着记忆中父亲的样子，自己抚慰自己。  
说来也真是可笑至极，我的理性让我费尽心机地逃离那个人，肉体却在一次次的负隅抵抗之中愈发地不能餍足，每一根神经、每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对他的思念。  
也难怪，自记事起，这具身体所品尝过的所有甜蜜欢愉都来自于那个人。  
不，那其实从来都不是一种掠夺。  
年幼的我甚至将之视为一种奖励。  
我的初吻发生在13岁。  
高脚玻璃杯里的橘子味汽水冒出一个又一个细碎的气泡。房间里开着冷气，我穿着的涤纶条纹短裤只堪堪遮住腿根，可盛夏的燥热依然在我体内燃烧不尽。我的暑期作业被摊开来，放在床边的小书桌上，一字未动；那本从父亲书架上捎来的情爱小说倒是被我翻到了四分之三。我被那些富有蛊惑性的文字冲晕了头脑，心房充盈了七零八落的不知名情愫——就在这时，楼下的起居室里传来了悠扬的钢琴声。  
我推开房门，循着那琴声一步步拾级而下。  
那日午后的阳光极好，父亲专注的侧影被镀上了一层柔柔的光晕。我屏住呼吸，看着他半阖着的双眼和泛着金光的侧颜，他纤长的手指间流淌出优美的乐符。  
我像一只猫一样踮着脚轻飘飘地走到他身边，坐在了那张皮质钢琴凳上，他的右手边。  
我们的肩膀微微相碰，衣料摩擦，发出一阵窸窸窣窣的细碎声响。  
这凳子着实太小，不能完整地容纳我们两个人。我窄小的臀部外侧紧紧地贴着他的大腿。  
这样很热。  
可他没有移动身子，也没有开口，我便知道自己得到了默许。  
我将两只小手伸到了琴键上，与他四手联弹。  
我的钢琴是他亲自教的，尽管被他评价过天赋极佳，但由于我自身兴趣平平、疏于练习，他又从未真正狠心对我严苛督促，因而断断续续地学了几年，水平尚不及他十分之一。  
这首曲子我在那之前从未练习过，曲谱也不甚熟悉。说实话，该曲所需的指法技巧，对当时的我而言着实难于登天。可那个夏日的午后，不知何故，我仿佛是被某种神魔附身了一般，一个个音符从我指尖自然流泄出来，仿佛每一个都有着自己磅礴的生命。我茫然地看着自己的十指在黑白琴键间跳跃，我的身体与这架橄榄木的斯坦威融为一体，成了他肆意弹奏的乐器。父亲的右臂越过了我的后背，去触及那些我顾及不到的琴键，秀挺的鼻梁距离我的后颈不过咫尺距离，鼻息扑在我柔嫩的敏感处。随着不断加强的重奏，一种前所未有的感官顺着我的脊梁骨爬遍了全身，我张大了口，如溺水之人一般贪婪地攫取着周遭的空气，同时紧紧地夹住了细瘦的双腿——我硬了，那是我人生中第一次性唤起。  
一曲终了，我大口大口地喘着粗气。父亲低下头来望着我，我也侧过脸来望着他。  
这张脸在这样的距离之下俊美得令我忘却了呼吸。  
父亲从小便是我的天神。那张高洁的脸上的盈盈笑意，令我坠入永不终结的璀璨夏日。  
我总不明白别人在父亲面前总是如履薄冰，后来我才发现，原来那泉水般柔软温煦的眼神，他向来都只给过我一人。  
我的下巴靠在他厚实的肩上，一寸一寸地挪动，将我们面颊的距离拉得更近。琴键的余音尚且缭绕在空气中，我们的呼吸声在寂静中显得尤为滞重。我闪烁的目光在他的双眸和唇间来回游走——父亲的双唇线条是如此优美而丰润，像丘比特的弓。  
“你这是想亲爸爸吗，世勋？”  
我大惊失色，如梦初醒地缩回了脑袋，屁股也不安地向那张窄长的钢琴凳边缘挪了几寸。  
可是这无济于事——在我震耳欲聋的心跳声中，父亲用他宽厚的臂膀一下子缩短了我刚才徒劳创造出的那一点可怜距离，右手揽住我的肩膀，左手两只手指轻而易举地扣住了我的下巴。  
“...嗯？”  
他直勾勾地望向我无处闪躲的双眼。  
我面颊发烫着点了点头。  
“...你是不是读了些什么奇怪的东西，”他浅笑着看着我，语气中没有半分责怪之意。“...你记好了，世勋，爸爸要教给你一件特别重要的事情——接吻和亲吻可不一样，是只能给心爱之人的。”  
然后他凑上来，吻了我一下。  
不是额头，不是脸颊，也不是眼睛，那个吻正正地落在了我的唇上。  
我屏息凝神，大脑宕机。  
“现在——”他的目光是一口幽深的井，从那一刻开始，到现在为止，我未曾有一刻真正逃离过那道目光的注视，  
“——让爸爸来教你如何接吻。”


	10. Chapter 10

[吴世勋的独白]

昨日的幻影缠绕着我的心房，使我异常燥热。我闭上眼睛，长长地叹了一口气，十只手指无意识地抚上尚未扣好的衬衫开襟。

我本来想把那些凌乱的扣子系好，却发现自己的双手抖得厉害；不知道是因为半个小时前喝下肚的酒精后劲上来了，还是因为旧日的幽灵在心上徘徊。

我最后索性扯掉了衬衫，接着又烦躁地解开了腰间的皮带。

离家三年多了，我始终最不适应的一件事，竟是我永远都找不着合身的衣服——我的个子现在可以称得上很高了，肩也长得开阔，可躯干和四肢的骨架却生得太过纤巧；我的腰很窈窕，大腿和臀部却饱满结实。如此一来，适合我腿长的裤子总不合我的腰围，能撑住我肩膀的上衣下摆也永远空空荡荡。

从前父亲以往每次出门，总要给我带回好几打新衣服，真不知道他都是上哪弄来的，我一穿上总是很舒适，肩膀、腰身、裤长…竟没有一处不合身。

他一定对我各处的围度都了如指掌。

——他究竟是以怎样细腻的目光在丈量着我的呢？

这样想着，我鬼使神差地把自己身上最后一点贴身衣物也给剥掉，轻悄悄地走到酒店客房的全身镜前，在月华的清辉之中，默然注视着自己的裸体。

过去三年多的时间里，我的容貌变化很大。

我端详着镜子中的自己，仿佛是在观察一个陌生人一般仔细。

我的五官看起来没有什么变化，只是像被插画家用最细的描线笔描摹了一番似的更显深刻，我的下颚线和眉眼已不复以往的柔和，在这般微暗的月光下看来，面容竟显得十足冷峻。我长高了五公分，体重增加了8磅，从前完全属于少年的形体而今增添了不少肌肉线条，但仍然很细瘦。

这场绵长的奥德赛在我眉间染上了化不开的愁雾。

这一千多个日子里，我走过许多地方，看过许多风景。

这对于一个在深宅大院里长大的未成年少年来说并不容易，但我很聪明，知道如何见机行事，也仿佛天生就懂得如何找到某些灰色地带的门路，我想我终究是他的儿子，我是朴灿烈的儿子。

更何况我非常有钱，我从前对此缺乏概念，直到我步入这俗世，看到芸芸众生为生计愁苦的样子，才知道他当年对我的溺爱到了如何无以复加的地步：他每个月给我的零花钱足够一个寻常三口之家一年的吃穿用度。而无论走到这世间哪个角落，无论那里的人信奉什么样的宗教，说着什么样的语言，有一点总归是共通的：人们永远对金钱顶礼膜拜。

可是走到哪里，我都不过是一个异乡人。我像一个拙劣的演员，试图将自己嵌入某部俗世悲喜剧的寻常画面，我在巴黎的广场上写生，在浅草的酒馆里独酌，在小镇的咖啡馆端盘子，可是无论到了哪里，我都是一个格格不入的局外人。我看着漫天星空见证下，热恋的情侣在摩天轮上忘情拥吻；被夕阳镀上金辉的公园湖边，父亲让孩子骑在背上嬉戏；新婚燕尔的夫妇推着超市购物车，丈夫小心翼翼地将怀有身孕的妻子护在身后——人们相爱着，以各种各样的方式，没有一种爱，像我和朴灿烈。

我呆呆地望着镜子中的自己。我在这里，又好像不在这里。朴灿烈曾说，我的额头和眉眼生得最好，此刻在柔柔月光下，我的双眸完全隐没在阴影之中，我看不见自己的眼眸，只看得到两片幽深的暗影。我想起了家中顶层阁楼里那面镜框盘旋着扇形花纹的长身镜，比面前这块要更大更宽些。镜子的左侧立着一块三米来宽的雕花屏风，另一侧则是他的软皮垫座椅。他就那样静静地坐在那里，等着换好衣服的我从屏风后面走出来。

不是搭配六扣马甲的企领衬衫，不是宴会时穿的缎面翻领礼服，也不是轻薄透气的运动衫，而是一件象牙白的塔夫绸长裙，肩膀裸露在外的抹胸样式，在腰部微微收紧，下摆裙长过膝，光亮的绸面上覆盖着层层叠叠的手工绣蕾丝玫瑰，上千颗细碎的珍珠点缀其间——

———那是一件婚纱裙。

他轻悄悄走到我的身后，我终于明白那天他为什么非得换上古板的黑色西服，他从身后注视着镜子中的我，微微俯下身轻吻我的额发——我那年15岁，那时，他还比我高足足半个头。

他问我，世勋，你愿意做我的新娘吗。

我没有回答，只是点了点头。然后我轻轻侧过身，抬起下巴和他接吻。

接吻对于那会儿的我们已经是司空见惯，可接下来他做的事情并不是——他的手伸进了那条层层叠叠裙摆下沿，从里面扯掉了我的内裤。

在他几下套弄之下我很快就硬了，两条腿却酥酥麻麻地站立不稳。于是，像接住了一片云一样，他接住了我，我们就势躺倒在柔软的羊毛地毯上做爱。

他的头发被我在无意识中胡乱抓乱了，碎发散落在汗涔涔的额间，接着，他的脑袋消失在我的裙摆下沿，为我口交。

我尖叫着射了出来，但那只不过是接下来波澜壮阔层层递进的欢悦的序曲，他侵入我体内的性器触到了我自身从未曾意识到其存在的快乐之蕾，我全身的感知力刹那间被开启到最极致的微末。于是，就连从玫瑰色的玻璃顶窗流泄下来的稀薄日光都变得如此刺眼，身下被我压皱的裙摆上每一颗细小的珍珠的触感都粒粒分明，更别提他深深埋进我体内的巨大器物，我甚至能够感知上面每一道筋脉的跳动，而它开始轻轻开始抽送的动作，对我而言不啻于一场海啸——我从未体验过这般极乐，也从未感到过如此深入骨髓的恐惧，我被层层叠叠的浪潮推搡着，像坠入巨大的漩涡一样，我慌忙地寻找一个支点——

“爸爸...”我带着哭腔呼喊他。

就在这时他俯身向前，将我的手绕过他的脖颈，鼻尖相触，额头贴着额头。

“不，世勋，叫我的名字。”

“...…灿烈...呜……灿烈...”

那个可怜的人儿就是在这时候撞见我们的。她叫什么名字我已经记不确切，也许是阿圆。她做的可丽饼很好吃，她那天下午不敲门进来，就是想给我送她新做的可丽饼。

我从此再也没吃到过那样好吃的可丽饼了。

朴灿烈有一千种办法让人闭嘴，其中最一劳永逸的一种是直接让人消失。

可他没办法改变这世界看待的我们的方式。即便是他，也不能。

他只能笨拙而赤忱地重复我小时候因害怕雷电而半夜闯入他的卧室时做过的事情——他遮住了我的双眼，捂着我的耳朵。好像这样我就永远长不大，永远想不明白似的。

然而早在14岁，我便从班上那群聒噪而带着令人作呕的汗臭味的男孩子口中头一次知道了“乱伦”的含义。第二天起，他便没再让我去过学校，他把我关在了家里，说足不出户的精英式私塾教育足以为我提供一切所需。

我瞻仰过大教堂密林般的金色塔尖刺入苍穹的盛景，抚摸过耶路撒冷那道承载了三千年血与泪的哭墙，我聆听牧师在教会布道，在世界各地的图书馆里翻阅最古老的典籍——所有的一切不过是使我内心愈发透彻了然，我们的结合不被世间任何一种神明所祝福。奥林匹亚山上的上古诸神倒是会对我报以暧昧不明的笑，他们的族谱是一本彻头彻尾的糊涂账。

但我仍在祈祷，我为阿圆祈祷，为那群聒噪的男孩子祈祷，为我未曾谋面的生母祈祷。但是最多的时候，我在为我的父亲祈祷，我为朴灿烈祈祷。十字架上的耶稣，仁慈的天父，恬静的圣母，四臂的毗湿奴，笑容可掬的弥勒......我向他们每一个祈祷。可笑的是，每一尊圣像的面容都令我想起他的脸。

忽然，突如其来的惊骇席卷而来，我的瞳孔张开，跌跌撞撞地后退了几步。我死死瞪着镜子中的自己，一个新奇而毛骨悚然的发现使我浑身颤抖不已——我越来越像他了。这种相似不在眉眼之间，是一种鬼魅般游离飘浮的气息，一股难以名状的伏于眉宇间的神韵。

看看我吧，父亲，看看我现在成了什么样了。

我发了疯似地从刚才凌乱中脱下的长裤后袋里翻出了那个手机——我本来不该使用它的，移动信号使得我的行踪很容易被定位到，我该继续用那部经过特殊处理的老爷机，可是我却不辞奔波地到了市里，把它从自己放置在银行的私人保险柜里重新取了出来。我不明白自己为什么要这么做。就像我不明白我这几个月越来越守不住自己离家时给自己定下的规矩——别在同一个地方待上超过两星期，一旦超过这个时间，朴灿烈派出的满世界搜寻我行踪的私人侦探就足以将他领到我面前，可我在暻秀哥的咖啡店里待了足足十六个日子，到了第十七天，我才匆匆忙忙给自己买了一张通往另一个城市的火车票，仓皇而逃离。

我把那个手机有些生疏地划开，点开了相机，对着镜子里的自己拍下了照片，颤抖着找到了通讯录里唯一的常用联系人，点下了发送键。

 

里屋深处那个月光照不到的黑暗角落里，传来了一下手机铃震动的声音。

 

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

[吴世勋的独白]

 

我浑身的血液开始逆流，怔怔地透过镜子望向自己身后那一片寂静的虚空。

这间宽敞的套间内空间很大，进了门，一张横卧着的宽大双人床便映入眼帘，正对着床尾的就是此刻我所面对的全身镜。而在那个幽暗的月光难以触碰的角落里，隐匿着一张低矮的圆桌和两张会客的椅子，恰恰落在房门和镜子所连接成的这条直线路径中的视觉死角区域。况且，从最先推开房门到现在，我始终没有想着要开灯，便也始终未曾察觉那融入幽深夜色中静默的身影。

他之前一言不发地坐在那里多久了？我不知道。但他一定目睹了半个小时之前险些上演的那场闹剧。羞耻感爬遍了我赤裸的每一寸肌肤，被酒精浸透的混沌感官终于开始一点点地恢复敏锐——他的气息在冰冷的空气之中是如此生动，隐秘而温柔地包裹着我此时不着寸缕的身体。这一片死一样的空寂之中，我捕捉到了他的心跳，和我的心跳分明是一模一样的频率。

他一步一步地走近我，步伐滞重而缠绵，仿佛我们之间横亘着的不是窄窄的走廊，而是一片无垠的苦海。

皮鞋踏在铺着地毯的柔软地面上，是细微轻缓的声响，可他每落下一步，就有什么东西被践踏得粉碎。

他在我身后不到五公分的位置停住了，这比直接的触碰更令我震颤。我甚至没有回头，只是望着镜中他沐浴在暗夜之中虚实不定的轮廓。我甚至没把握我此刻是否真的看见了他，又或者那只是窗外摇曳的树影乘着月色和我开的玩笑。

可是我知道他就在那儿，我感受得到他目光的炙热爱抚在背脊游走。

温热的身躯在身后咫尺之距，凝重的呼吸落在我的后颈，可我焦灼期盼的触碰却没来临。再一次地，他将选择权推给了我，就好像这果真存在一道选择题似的。

我摇摇欲坠地后退了一步，然后我...

...我碰到了他。

下一秒，我就被严密无缝地包裹入一片热烈的暖流，在我的两片肩胛骨之间，隔着一件外套和一件衬衫，他鲜活的心脏在蓬勃有力地跳动着。我陷入他的怀抱，毫无招架之力，落叶被拽向地面，夕阳沉入大海，繁花归于凋零，不可违抗，无可挽回。

于是我什么也不去想了，我在深冬之中漂泊徘徊，已经太久太久了。

所以即使是火雨的烧灼也没关系，让这具身体再一次感受一点温度吧。

我半阖着眼睛，微微侧过头去和他接吻，余光瞥见镜中的自己如被抽离了浑身的骨头一样软绵绵地向后坠落，他的左手绕过我的腰际支撑着我摇摇欲坠的身躯，右手卡在我后仰的脖颈以固定我的下颚，这个姿势从这个角度看起来，几乎像是在试图将我掐死。

他吻着我，从额头到眉间，从嘴角到喉结，从颤抖的肩头到发硬肿胀的乳首，而后一路向下，穿过我敏感而平坦的腹部，去重又唤醒那些久未经受抚慰的部位。

柔软的床褥接纳了我的后背，可我仍在不停地坠落。纸糊的世界在天旋地转之间土崩瓦解，被撕扯成零落的碎片。

我的手指插入他的发间，微微颤抖。即便是在这样发昏的月光下，那茂密乌黑之间刺眼的丝丝银白依然触目惊心，他捕捉到了我的颤栗，在我的腿间抬起眼问我，怎么了？我无声地抚弄着他的头发，哀恸浸透了我的心房——我离开他的时候，他的头发分明如我一般漆黑如乌木。

他瞬间便明白了，清清淡淡地说，你离开的第一天，我长出了第一根白发。从那之后的每一天，便添上一根。

这不可能，我说。

你没有数过，你不知道。他说。

和我做爱，爸爸。

我答非所问，放弃了争辩。

我像藤蔓依附树干一样缠绕上了他。吻也不够，抚摸也不够，每一寸的肌肤都要严密无缝地相融，肉陷入了肉。今夜他不是一个温柔的恋人，带着困兽般的绝望在我体内肆虐。钝痛夹裹着欢愉，迂回地从肉与肉相连的地方升腾而起，穿透了脊柱，直抵天灵盖。他在这里，在我血液里，在我骨头里，在我的灵魂里。

父亲、导师、恋人、罪徒......在无数道炫目的冰冷白光里，他的千张面孔在我眼前如走马灯般一一闪现，最终定格在了回忆的混沌初蒙——据说，大多数的人都不记得自己记事的记忆元点，但我无比确信，那副光景的的确确是我记忆中最早的画面——我那时四岁，又或者是五岁，跌跌撞撞，奔跑在家中后院那片广阔的月季园里，我那时的身躯是那么地娇小，以至于这方寻不着边际的白色花丛在我眼里无异于无垠的世界本身。我那样不知疲倦地跑着，跑着，直到最后终于撞上了什么东西，晕晕乎乎之间，我看到了一对红褐色的软皮牛津鞋，再往上，一双修长的腿包裹在灰色法兰绒西装裤之中，我奋力地仰着头，下巴和脖颈酸痛，方才看到那高高在上，被阳光雕琢出来的，泛着金光的面容，笑意盈盈地俯视着我。

那便是我的父亲，是我记忆中最初的朴灿烈。

此刻我眼前的这张憔悴惨白的面孔，几乎和那张沐浴着金辉的面孔不似同属一人，更像是那张脸逝去之后残余的空洞髑髅。可是，终于，在经历了一千两百多个日子的漂泊、六百三十多个日子的蜜恋和与我的生命同样长久的痴缠之后，我终于看清他纯净完整的面孔——不是神祇，不是魔鬼，只是一个爱着我的人。

我也不过只是一个爱他的人。

我仰着面，感受着自己的眼泪盈盈溢出眼眶。我并没有抽噎，只是在静默地流着泪。事实上，此刻我甚至并不觉得悲伤；恰恰相反，我抵达了一片澄明、安宁之境，是我的灵魂许久都未触及的澄明与安宁。

他侧过身子来，用舌尖轻柔舔舐我眼角不断溢出的泪水。可它们仿佛不受我自我意识控制一般，仍在源源不断地流泻而出。

在这间隙他开口问我，却不是问我为何流泪不止。

他问：世勋，你还恨我吗？

我笑了。笑声爽朗轻巧，出乎我自己意料。我笑着点了点头，用不属于自己的声音回答他：

父亲，您可是毁了我的一生啊。

后半句话我究竟没能够说出口———可是爱着您，和被您爱着，这便是我命定的一生了。

他静默不语，只是继续吻去我的眼泪。像徒劳的希绪弗斯推动永远坠落的巨石。

可是夜的寂寥已经像浓雾消散一样徐徐褪去了，在那扇什么也隔绝不了的百叶窗之外，喧嚣的都市已经发出了清晨苏醒以来的第一声嘶吼，它化形为一辆摩托车驰骋而过的引擎轰鸣；我无力地望向窗外，朝阳的金辉已经开始透过窗户刺了进来。明亮的、炽热的光热，瞬间爬满了乳白色的天花板和四壁，慈悲而亲切地笼罩了我们赤裸横陈着的身体。

但我知那不是来自天庭的怜悯圣光，那是地狱里燃烧不尽的火雨。

我将身体挪了一挪，使得它更多地挤进了黑暗里，我转身亲吻我的爱人，我对他说：

朴灿烈，我们一起烂在地狱里吧。

 

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
